


From The Moment I Met You

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Almost Wedding, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: So instead of being the love of his life, i´m his best man at his wedding needless to say there is no joy in it.Maybe it´s my own fould i had so many options to tell him how i feel about him, maybe he dosen´t feel the same way but at least he would know my feelings for him or maybe he do feel the same way about me.I´ll been crushing on him for what feel´s like forever or the last 6 years at least.





	From The Moment I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> One minutes i was thinking what to do and the next i began to write this one shot :D

It´s the biggest day of Louis´s life today and the saddest of mine.

I´m happy for Louis and his happiness don´t miss understand me i just wished it was with me and not Taylor.

So instead of being the love of his life, i´m his best man at his wedding needless to say there is no joy in it.

Maybe it´s my own fould i had so many options to tell him how i feel about him, maybe he dosen´t feel the same way but at least he would know my feelings for him or maybe he do feel the same way about me.

I´ll been crushing on him for what feel´s like forever or the last 6 years at least.

"So Haz how hot do i look in my suite" he asks.

"Super hot Boo you look beautiful in your suite" i smile.

"I knew i could count on you Haz your not my best friend for nothing" he smile warm at me.

"That´s what i´m here for boo what are best friends for" i still kinda hate that ward i would much reather call myself "what are best boyfriends for" but no.

"Which i´m happy about and it´s almost time so you better get out there and i´ll be right behind you."

I just nodded in agreement i couldn´t do much else.

I got out there and soon after his sister walked down as taylor´s bridesmaids, both their family and friends were all smiley faces, i smiled as well how can i not i mean as soon as i lay my eyes on Louis i was one big smile and happy face.

He looks like a dream walking down, just as beautiful as he always look no matter what, oh how i wish that was me he look like that for and everyday forever he always looks.  
He´s now standing next to me and to soon after Taylor walked down while she smile big at Louis and everyone else, if it was me i would smile another way i have a special smile for Louis only.

Even though i hate to admit it she does look lovely in her wedding dress and now that she is standing in front of Louis i can also see how she´s not right for him, i´m the one who suppose to stand in her spot and say my i do to Louis as well as him suppose to say it to me.

Louis is also suppose to sing to her but he asked me to instead cause he´s to nervous and as much as i hate the idea of singing to Taylor for Louis, i can´t say no to him because i love him and i want to see him happy even if it´s not me.

"Taylor would you say your promises to Louis" the priest asks.

"Louis I love you so much and the last 4 years has nothing but amazing and i can´t wait to start the rest of my life with you my love" she smile.

"Louis would you say your promises to Taylor" the priest asks.

"Taylor my lovely bride you look as beautiful as ever i love you and today our life´s start together and that´s a ride i can´t wait to start" he smile.

"If you´ll all join me and the happy couple Louis´s best man will sing a song for Taylor in Louis´s place."

That was my cue and i walked over to the piano with Louis and Taylor right behind me.

A moment later i say down and began to play.

"You are all welcome to help me sing to the happy couple it´s one of Louis´s fav songs cause it´s a stand up" i smile my Louis smile to Louis.

From the moment I met you, everything changed  
I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain  
I had to take you and make you mine (take you and make you mine)

I would walk through the desert  
I would walk down the aisle  
I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile  
Whatever it takes is fine (whatever it takes is fine)

Oh oh ohh oh  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh  
'Cause it’s a stand up  
I won’t be leaving  
‘Til I finish stealing  
Every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart

Taylor took Louis´s hand in her´s as she kissed his cheek, all i can think is get your slimy hand off of my Boo.

I know your heart's been broken but don’t you give up  
I’ll be there, yeah I know it to fix you with love  
It hurts me to think that you’ve ever cried (you’ve ever cried)

Oh oh ohh oh  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh  
'Cause it’s a stand up  
I won’t be leaving  
‘Til I finish stealing  
Every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart

Oh oh ohh oh  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh  
'Cause it’s a stand up  
I won’t be leaving  
‘Til I finish stealing  
Every piece of your heart

And I will steal us a car  
And we will drive to the stars.  
I will give you the moon.  
It’s the least I can do  
If you give me the chance.

Oh oh ohh oh  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh  
'Cause it’s a stand up

(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
You can call me a thief  
(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
But you should know your part

(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
I’m only here  
(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
Because you stole my heart

Oh oh ohh oh (I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh (I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
'Cause it’s a stand up  
I won’t be leaving  
'Til I finish stealing  
Every piece of your heart

'Cause you stole my heart  
(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
Call me a thief  
(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
But you should know your part  
(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
I’m only here  
(I’m a thief, I’m a thief)  
Because you stole my heart

"Thank you everyone that was Louis´s song to his bride."

"Let´s give Louis´s best man Harry a hand for that amazing song."

We got back to where we were standing before i sing the song.

The priest asked for the rings and Lottie gave Taylor her´s and i gave Louis he´s.

"With this ring i take you Louis Tomlinson to have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse in sickness and in health" she smile.

"With this ring i take you Taylor Swift to have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse in sickness and in health" he smile.

"If anyone have any objection to why this to shouldn´t be together say it now or forever hold your breath" the priest said.

I don´t think i can take it anymore Boo´s mine he´s suppose to be with me and or her, as lovely as Taylor is she´s not the one for him, as much as i want to see him happy i don´t believe she can make him happy the way he deserves to be.

I didn´t say anything at first instead i walked up and stopped in front of Louis and then down on one knee.

"What in the world are you doing Haz" he asks confused.

"Something i should have done a long time ago Boo i love you and when i synced the song for you i hoped you would had seen my love for you in my eyes but you didn´t."

Everyone looked at me confused but i continued to tell Louis how i feel.

"I have loved you for the longest time long before you even met Taylor i just didn´t had the courage to tell before today i couldn´t let you get married before i told you how much and deep my love is for you i love you Louis and i believe i can make you more happy then you´ll ever been and ever will be" then i added "I´m walked out now and if you want me i´ll be out side of the church and if you still want to married Taylor i understand and you´ll never see me again and i will know your choice when the time is right and if this is the last time i see you i wish you both all the happiness in the world and goodbye."

Everyone looked at me while i walked out the of the church even my own family but i don´t care.

I had only waited like a dew minutes when Louis came out of the door.

"Harry freaking Styles how dare you drop that truth bomb on my wedding day ON MY WEDDING DAY of all days what were you thinking."

"I was thinking that you should know all your options and who you actually love and want to spent your life with."

"Why didn´t you ever tell me Haz tell me how you felt all this time."

"I guess i was afraid you didn´t feel the same way and when you met Taylor it was like love at first sight so i hold my breath but i couldn´t anymore and i´m sorry."

"Don´t you dare being sorry Haz don´t ever be sorry darling."

"Darling what" i said confused.

"The only one i have loved since we met is you Haz i have loved you from the moment i met you" he smile at me and before i knew it his lips were on mine and it were the most perfect kiss in my life.

"You just kiss me Boo."

"I´d and i´m planning on being your last first kiss as well if you´ll have me that is."

"Are you kidding me Boo i would love nothing more then to with you forever and always love."

"Good cause one day we´re be husband and husband but let´s start by living together darling."

"Are you ever gonna kiss me again" i asks and i can´t believe my dream came true Louis and i forever and ever and always.

"Missing my lips already are you" he asked as i nodded.

He kissed me again and i kissed him back and it feels so right nothing have ever felt so right in my life but being with Louis can never feel wrong.

"I love you so much Boo."

"I love you to Haz."

"How´d Taylor take it."

"She told to run after you she knew from the way you spoke to me that we weren´t ment to be but we are ment to be Haz and she smile to me while she told me that."

"I can´t believe your almost bride got us together or help getting us together" i said.

"She´s good enough that Taylor gal" i nodded she´s a good friend and i hope we´re be friends in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know ya all think and if it could have been better i´ll love to get your input :)


End file.
